Aizen's Fault
by FallenZApple
Summary: After the Fullbring Arc, Rukia is pregnant with Ichigo's child. Right before Byakuya is about to kill Ichigo in the Human World, Rukia confesses the truth about their relationship. It was all Aizen's fault. Isshin was aware of this and is forced to accompany Ichigo to Soul Society. (Dual-Zanpakuto, Ichigo.) (Ichigo x Rukia) (My own Bleach Story and Ending.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, settings or anything in general that has to do with Bleach. All rights belong to TiTe KuBo.

* * *

 **Pre-Timeskip, History:** **(Aizen's Fault) Good Game Aizen, Good Game.**

Aizen decides to wait instead of putting his plan into motion, because he discovered that the Quincies were still alive. So Rukia never came to the world of the living, until later on. Rukia meets with Ichigo when he is 17 years old, after the events of the Fullbring Arc.

Ichigo and his family were saved by Ginjo, during the first Hollow encounter. Ichigo became a Fullbringer. After two years of training with Xcution, Rukia is sent by Soul Society to kill the first Shinigami substitute. When Ginjo stole Ichigo's powers, Ginjo ended up fighting and injuring Rukia and she was forced to give Ichigo her Shinigami powers. Ginjo was left for dead after Ichigo defeated him.

All the events until this point let to Rukia's chase by Renji and Byakuya, Ichigo vs. Renji took place.

Like in the beginning.

(Some of this info will be used as flashbacks.) :3 Otherwise this is the story so far.

* * *

 **The Return of Isshin Shiba:**

 **The former Captain of the 10th Division!**

* * *

It was raining, Ichigo's blood ran through the floor. His eyes felt heavy. He did his best to grab onto the bottom of Byakuya's Shihakushō.

...

There was an exchange of words between the rookie and the Captain, but Rukia didn't pay attention to it. She placed her hand on her belly, wondering if that night was a mistake. It had been two weeks since she heard the news. All of those days that she felt sick was for one single reason, she was pregnant.

...

The child will be born without a father if her brother kills Ichigo. 'What do I do?' Rukia asked herself. No one knew about the child except Urahara and herself. She believed that the Gigai was the problem, that maybe it was broken, but that was not the case. It was that night what cause everything.

...

"It seems that you won't be needing that arm..." said Byakuya ready to cut the young man's arm, with his Zanpakuto. He didn't even had remorse in his eyes.

"Nii-sama! I ...I'm ...pregnant!" yelled out Rukia. Which immediately, stops Byakuya's actions.

Renji was the one more shocked from all of them. His arms fell, letting Rukia go. She move towards Ichigo, Renji was paralyzed. Rukia had chosen this man, after everything they had gone through? But why? Why him? Maybe it was because he resemble that man.

Byakuya didn't move at all. 'So this is the man you have chosen Rukia.' He thought to himself. No one was making a move.

"You're pregnant?" Ichigo exclaims, a shocked look on his face, he didn't know this. Now he questioned Rukia's friendship. Rukia never told him this, that she was carrying his own child. And she probably would never done it.

"Yes," replied Rukia with a calm voice. "I have been pregnant for weeks now, Ichigo. I'm sorry ...I didn't know how to tell you." Rukia burst into tears.

Ichigo now wished he had fainted, from the blows that he received earlier from Rukia's brother.

"I'll do whatever you say, nii-sama. Please. I'll go back and face punishment. Just ...don't kill him." Rukia begs to his brother.

Byakuya had not yet found the strength to tell Rukia about her sister, Hisana. But he knew that her step-sister was now making the same mistake he did long ago.

"Then is decided." Byakuya separates from Ichigo, and walks away from him passing by Rukia's side with his eyes close.

"Captain ...are you fine with this? That bastard has tainted the Kuchiki pride!" Renji clenched his teeth, he approached Ichigo and lifted him from the floor by the collar of his Shihakushō. He smacked Ichigo into the wall nearby, looking at him face to face.

"Why did you do this? Answer me!" Renji fearless yelled at him, ignoring the presence of his Captain. Ichigo was to weak. He couldn't answered him. The blood dripping from his forehead, almost cover his vision.

"Renji stop! It was my fault, I chose this path...I chose him..." Rukia stated, before lowering her head facing the ground. Byakuya looks at Rukia and noticed her sister's love towards the man.

"Lieutenant Abarai, you're acting on your own personal feelings towards Rukia. I recommend you stand down, before you force me to take action." Byakuya said with his calm voice. He didn't have a choice but to follow the rules, he made the effort to save this boy from the wrath of his Lieutenant, for the sake of his future nephew, that his step-sister was now carrying inside of her. This boy should not grow up without his father, but this was not his choice to make. It was up to central 46 to decided.

Renji steps down from what he was doing. Frustrated that he couldn't kill the man that ruined his future plans. He release Ichigo, letting his body fall to the ground.

A shadow passed by Renji's side, taking Ichigo's body from the ground, Renji couldn't even react to it.

"What do we have here? If it isn't the Kuchiki brat. As much as I would like to see you kick my son's ass, I can't allow that right now. I see. So, you became a captain, congratulations." said the man carrying Ichigo over his shoulder where he was wearing the 10th Division Haori.

He had just arrived, interrupting their meeting in the process.

"It has been a long time. Captain Shiba. So this is where you have been hiding all this time." said Byakuya as bored as ever.

"You're. The ex-captain of the 10th Division, Isshin Shiba." This revelation left Renji Abarai in shock for the first time in many years. 'If this is true then that brat over there, comes from a noble family as well.' Renji thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Something to Hide is Something to Share._**

The rain was starting to cease, both captains were locked in an eternal stare. It had been so long since he had met Captain Shiba, and by the looks of things his reiatsu was as powerful as it was that exact day when he met him. Byakuya raised his arm, a few seconds past before a completely black Jigokuchō appeared. They were what humans call butterflies, but they were not normal butterflies.

"I informed the Jigokuchō to deliver my message. Many will expect your arrival back home, Captain." Byakuya expressed.

"Captain ...?" Renji said but he still couldn't find the confidence to speak right after knowing that he just cut and bad talk a member of nobility.

"Well, it seems that I don't have a choice or do I?" asked Isshin, mostly joking. He knew it was time to go back, nothing was holding him here now. 'If I could convince central 46 to forgive my actions, I could bring my family back to Soul Society. I would love for my kids to go through a proper education and training.' thought Isshin.

"Renji, open the Senkaimon." said Byakuya looking towards Renji.

"Brother ..." said Rukia. Deep down, she was a little relief to know that Ichigo had shinigami blood in him. Maybe he could forge his own zanpakuto, go to the academy and become part of the Gotei 13 forces. The powers he took from Rukia were severed from his soul chain, by Byakuya. She would start to regain her shinigami powers after a few months.

Renji, was distracted looking at the Former Head of the Branch of the Shiba Clan, the 5th noble family, that he didn't notice his Captain's words.

"Abarai, didn't you hear what I said?" Byakuya stated.

"Sorry, Captain." Renji said before looking at Rukia's eyes one more time, before he look away from her disgusted.

Renji placed his Zanpakutō in front of him and insert it into a spacial area in the air behind them, he turns his sword like a key and in the crease a door appears, fully opening another door beyond it.

This door opens, releasing some Jigokuchō. They had traveled across the Dangai, bringing news from Soul Society.

Byakuya extended his hand, letting the butterfly land on his index finger, "I see. The preparations are completed. Is time for us to head back home, come on Rukia." said Byakuya.

Byakuya walked next to Rukia, but he didn't looked at her. "Renji, lets go." said Byakuya.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Someone yelled from behind them.

"Captain ...watch out!" Renji yelled in reaction to this blast of highly condensed spiritual energy, in the shape of a purple crescent moon.

The blast knocked Renji backwards, it was directly towards Rukia and his Captain. Byakuya reacted to the speed of the attack, evading the attack he grabbed Rukia's hand without even thinking about it. The Captain of the 6th Division spins in the air grabbing onto Rukia tightly on his arms. He let the attack hit him, he prefer to guard and shield Rukia completely, than to risk a blind move.

Rukia's eyes widened and she was left winded, 'This is the first time my brother have look into my eyes since I was taken in by the Kuchiki family, and he was even willing to take a hit for me. Why? After all this time, he has never look at me. Why now?' Rukia thought.

"Captain! Dammit!" Renji yelled.

"B-Brother ..." Rukia said, with a low tone.

Byakuya slate gray eyes were locked onto Rukia's purple eyes, 'I see it on his eyes. He does care... But, why does he fakes to not care about me? Is he hiding something from me?' Rukia was on deep thought.

"Ichigo! Where are you!?" yelled out Ginjo.

"So, it was true. There was more about you than meets the eye." Ginjo quickly noticed, that Isshin had Ichigo's lying down over his shoulder. 'I knew it. Ichigo's father was indeed a Shinigami, a Captain nonetheless.' Ginjo thought clenching his teeth. He was badly injured from his last battle with Ichigo. Ginjo was on his Bankai state and he had a huge cut through his chest.

"You're still alive!" Rukia stated looking over Byakuya's shoulders.

"Not for long." Byakuya stated, disappearing from Rukia's eyes. Everyone else present also lost their perception of him, except for Isshin.

Ginjo lost track of his whereabouts, "Dammit where are you?" Ginjo grabbed his Zanpakuto tightly, pulling it backwards he yelled, "Getsuga Tenshō!" He released another blast of highly condensed spiritual energy through his sword, the shaped purple crescent moon in front of him travel towards Byakuya and Rukia's location.

It was to late. Byakuya, appears in front of the attack and with his hand changes the trajectory of the attack. The blast was re-direct towards the sky, dispersing the clouds with the explosion.

"You will never hit me again with an attack as weak as that." said Byakuya before piercing Ginjo in the chest with his sealed Zanpakuto.

"Dammit." said Ginjo before collapsing to the ground.

"Do not even think for a minute that you were a challenge for me, just because I let my guard down. The most unforgivable thing about all of this is that you managed to leave a scar on me." Byakuya cleaned his Zanpakuto and put it away.

"Renji, pick him up. He is still alive." Renji did as his Captain ordered.

"He's heavier than he looks." Renji complains after pick him up.

"So you decided to show mercy, Captain Kuchiki?" Isshin asked, but he didn't get an answer. Only a stare before Byakuya entered the Senkaimon.

Renji followed his Captain and entered the Senkaimon, Isshin and Rukia were the only ones left looking at each other. But Rukia couldn't find the courage within her to look at his eyes.

Rukia grabbed her white Shihakushō, and squeezed it. Her eyes were watery. Isshin, standing next to her puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Rukia. On my book you will be a perfect mate for my son. Cheer up a bit, Rukia. You'll soon be a mother and you can't raise a child with that attitude. You don't want him to look like me, would you?" Isshin said smiling at her.

The blame she felt within her suddenly disappeared. 'How can he be so calm and sure that everything will be alright after we cross those gates?' Rukia asked herself, but deep down Rukia felt a bit of hope on his words.

She looked at him and smiled back. Both enter through the Senkaimon, while the Jigokuchō entered behind them. Leading them inside, through the Dangai.

The Doors closed.

At a far distance from there, someone was watching behind a tree. The person had white trousers, and he was looking at their direction while his glasses shine in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Everything but the Memories**_

The doors open, revealing the sun rays upon Soul Society. "Is good to be home." Isshin smiled. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and step forwards.

Waiting by the entrance, were the days he remember, the black garment and the white face-covering, the Kido Corps members. The Captain of the 13 Division, Jushiro Ukitake had just arrived.

"Welcome back, Captain Shiba." Ukitake greeted with a kind smile.

Isshin let his shoulders fall, and gave Jushiro a mischievous look. "How is the old man doing?"

"He's not pleased. We all thought you dead." Jushiro lowered his face with a roguish expression. "Central 46 has make the arrangements. You're to be escorted there." He raised his head and made some hand signs, the Kido Corp members responded instantly appearing with handcuffs ready for Isshin, Ichigo, Ginjo and Rukia. "You're spiritual power will remain sealed until your trial has ended."

"Fair enough. It seems they're willing to listen-" Isshin said. It was to be expected. Rules were meant to be followed, so he raised his hands forwards and he was placed under custody.

"Captain Ukitake, I've accomplished my mission, I'll leave them in your care." Byakuya walked away with lieutenant Abarai following behind him. "Captain Kuchiki. May I request lieutenant Abarai assistance with the prisoners transfer?" Ukitake asked, beforehiding both of his hands inside of his Shihakushō's sleeves.

"Very well." Byakuya farewell and disappeared faster than the eye could follow.

Renji turned around. "Would you please carry Kugou for me." Ukitake said coughing.

He faced the father of the man who took her away from him with shallow eyes.

"Yes Captain." He stated without taking away his glare from Isshin, and pick up Kugo's body on his shoulders. 'Why him? Why did you choose him? Rukia, why?' Renji frowned at the unconscious Ichigo.

"Huh. Something bothering you lieutenant?" Isshin asked. This wasn't good, he knew that look.

Renji swallowed, he couldn't tell anyone how he felt, and narrowed his eyes away.

"Alright, follow me." Ukitake walked in front of them followed by Isshin carrying Ichigo, Renji carrying Kugo and the Kido Corp escorting Rukia.

Halfway there, Rukia was surprised, they all had ignore her presence, and when she realize that, her eyes face the ground. Renji doesn't look at her anymore, and her captain didn't even greet her in any way shape or form.

She couldn't feel Ukitake's spiritual energy. Maybe she was delusional or was it a side effect of the handcuffs. Rukia opened her mouth but no words came out, someone was crushing her soul.

'What's happening? This feeling, is definitely spiritual pressure.' She could barely walk next to the captains, it seems her powers were fading. But this shouldn't be, the spiritual particles in Soul Society should had began to restore her powers the moment she arrived, even if her powers take months to be fully restore. Something was wrong.

Ukitake glared over his shoulder back at Rukia. 'Her soul is barely replenish, and she doesn't seem to possess a Gigai. Which means she didn't make contact with Kisuke Urahara when she was in the world of the living.' Ukitake looks forward, and within moments they stopped in front of a door.

Beyond the entrance door was a staircase leading down into the hall. The benches and high-backed chairs of the 40 wise men were arranged in two concentric rings, one higher than the other, surrounding an open area.

In the walls there were recesses with stairs leading up to them, where the six judges are seated. There were large banners on its walls.

"So still thirteen levels of protection?" Isshin mocked, and the Assembly Hall was placed under lock down by his remark. "What's this? I'm not going anywhere. I just got here." Isshin laughed, placing a hand behind his head. Ukitake was still give Isshin his back, waiting for the central 46 members to arrive.

Outside the compound a man called forth his sword, "Bankai: Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi" The Shinigami hold up his sword in his right hand, and places his left palm against the ring on his cross guard.

The ring began to spin as it release spiritual energy. As it spinned faster, the circle grow bigger and bigger until it's large enough to surround his body. The ring then split into ten other glowing rings of similar size that encircle him. With a slash of his sword, the circles go flying outwards and form a circular perimeter over the compound.

Once in position, the ten rings began to generate a black void, which grow in size until it form a large black dome, centered around his body and anchored to the ground by the ten rings.

Inside the building. "What the hell!" Renji exclaimed. His brown eyes searched for a source of light, but unfortunately everything was pitch black down there.

"What' is this? It got darker. No. I can't hear anything!" Isshin stated as he hold on to Ichigo's body tightley.

Lieutenant Renji let go of Kugo's body and took his sword. "Bastard! Whoever you're, come out!"

The void of darkness was raised. Isshin coughed and his body tremble. It was blood and it was covering the floor beneath lieutenant Abarai's feet. Renji eyes widened when he looked at Isshin. There was large scar on his shoulder and it was definitely a sword wound.

"Damn, you." Isshin crossed his eyebrows and gazed at Ukitake.

"What it's this!?" Renji glared at the dead bodies of all the members of Central 46.

"This is but an act of Justice." Claimed the Shinigami Captain that entered the room.

"Kaname. I should had seen it coming." Isshin kneel on one leg, place Ichigo down on the floor and took his sword out.

"Rukia!" Renji yell running towards her body on the ground, placing his fingers over her neck, he found her pulse.

"My spiritual pressure must have been too much for her body to handle." Ukitake smirked.

"I know is you Aizen. Stop fooling around." Isshin try to use shunpo on his first attack towards Ukitake, but that was a mistake. Another sword wound appeared over his back.

"Shatter: Kyōka Suigetsu"

Isshin took a step back, the mirror appearance of Ukitake disappeared, it revealed a man with short-silver hair and a wide smirk. "Ichimaru!" That couldn't be, did he miscalculated?

Isshin glare behind him, Aizen was there concealed from sight with a Reiatsu-concealing cloak blend with Bakudo 26: Kyokko. With a flash swing of his sword Isshin was push down to a corner of the room. "You parried that sword swing, well. But it doesn't matter, you're unable to use your Bankai. I took the precautions necessary as I did a long time ago." Aizen removed the cloak revealing his face.

"Do you plan to blame me for these events? Same as you did with Urahara-san." Isshin's face twisted. There was no other choice, he had to use it.

"You catch on quick, but no, you will die here along with everyone else." Aizen approaches Kurosaki and points at him with his blade. The glare on Aizen's glasses reflected a counter attack from Isshin, as they cross blades Isshin smirked at him.

"I may not have access to my Bankai, but I can still use the Final Getsuga Tenshou." Isshin's muscles bruised, onward, he push Aizen's sword.

"Even if I die. I won't let you kill my family." Isshin hold his sword tightly with one hand and called forth Engetsu's power.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Crescent Paradise- Memories of the Past**_

Isshin clenched his teeth, it was his last result. "Mugetsu" He yelled. His thoughts came to a hold, nothing happen. It was the handcuffs, his reiatsu had been sealed. There was no way to even release his shikai. He sweat, knowing it was a trap all along.

"Aizen!" Isshin yelled running at Aizen directly with his sword in hand. He forgot that two more captains were present in his act of desperation, his wounds didn't stop bleeding either, and his fingers were numb.

He knew he couldn't win against all three of them and not with a sealed sword at his disposal. "What is this?" Renji tremble with sword in hand. "Captain's what is going on here?" He looked at the bodies of the Kido Corp members on the floor, they didn't seem to have breath in them.

"Bakudō #81: Dankū" Aizen summoned this translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall in front of him. Isshin dodged the impact and went around it, another translucent wall blocked his way, the impact rejected him backwards towards a corner of the room.

"Shoot to Kill: Shinso." Ichimaru's sword extended widely towards Isshin, "Dammit!" He blinks by the impact, the sharp blade was piercing his left shoulder to the wall.

"Oh my goodness. I can't let you threaten Lord Aizen like that." Ichimaru shared to the ones present in the room with small smile.

Aizen stood there evaluating the scenery. There was no doubt that the Gotei 13 members will soon arrive. Renji paralyzed in the confusion didn't know what to do. "Shall I kill him?" Gin asked awaiting for the order. He was most amused by the event.

"Change of plans. We're taking him with us." Aizen clearly wasn't smiling, in deep thought, he wonder what was this Mugetsu techniques, why did Isshin made it sound as it was beyond Bankai. It was an interesting and unknown discovery he planned to unfold.

Gin contracts his shikai Shinsō back to his sealed form releasing Isshin from the wall.

"You're not taking my son." Isshin's last effort to get up wasn't that great at all. His legs crumble, and his shoulders carried his body weight.

"He's no longer use to me." Aizen looks up towards Kaname, who was standing a few meters from him, Tousen rised his index and middle finger's to Isshin, "Bakudo#1:Sai" restraining his arms lock behind his back. "It would had been fun to see him grow into a Shinigami, Hollow ...or a Qui-"

"Sir, we've to go. I feel the spiritual energy of at least three Captains and two lieutenants heading this way." Gin announced with a wobble tone. "It seems so." Aizen removed his glasses and slick his hair backwards. Isshin opened his mouth, but no voice came handcuffs had already weakened him this much. "They seem to be working quite well." Ichimaru said.

"Lieutenant Abarai, would you like to do the honors?" Aizen gazed Renji with a grin across his face. Renji's hold body twitched for a second, chills went down his spine, he knew what Captain Aizen was offering, quite juicy, but also bitter ...Revenge. "But do you have what it takes? Are you content with how things went? Are you a man or a sheep?" Aizen crossed his arms inside his sleeves, and waited for answersed.

Renji overlook at Ichigo's sight. 'He's just laying there defenseless.' He thought, but simultaneously, Ichigo's eyeballs slowly move while he remain unconscious. At sleep. Remembering that day, infinitely in his head.

That day. I will never forget that day, the date was June 17. The day I failed to save my mother, no, that day I wasn't strong enough to do it. But not anymore.

The rain hadn't stop. Masaki was tired and lifted her arm to block the Hollow's mouth, but it tore out her flesh. "What!" She scream tearing up. 'This is Auswahlen!' she thought stearing at the light around her. 'Blut vene isn't working! I need to save him!' She thought despertly, but all conclusions lead to the same ending. "Ichigo run. Ugh!" Masaki continued to punch him until she broke her hand, on the Hollow's teeth. Blut Arterie wasn't working either.

Free and bleeding she ran towards Ichigo, but it was too late, she felt an enourmeous pain, her flesh was drilled by the Hollow's large fingers. Ichigo just stand there in horror, Masaki's eyes continued to slowly closed before her head fell forwards and she lost consciousness.

"Mom!" Ichigo cryied, yelled and cursed after seeing his mother bleed to death. What was this demon? Where was he now? A lot of questions that he wish to know. Kneeling before his mother Ichigo grabbed her cross, tightly squeezed againts his skin, then he finally snapped.

Reishi erupted from Ichigo in a dark black and crimson red, it all began to gather in the palm of his hand, his spiky hair stood up, the Hollow curious saw through his white eyes, the demon within.

He raised with an awkward gesture, and took a few steps forward before letting loose a scream and threw a blast of pure dark energy, towards the hollow before hitting him, the hollow try to block it with his hand, but the blast blowed part of his body. Before speedily falling down on the ground tumbling unconscious, Ichigo noticed that he was still alive "Curse you! You little runt." the hollow scream looking around for the source only to find the young kid lying on the floor.

The Hollow move his claws forwards for one last attack, but the blow couldn't land. The boy had a strong reiatsu, and the remaining reiatsu around his mother's cross warped around his tiny body. It was absorbed, the Hollow noticed the two sources of reiatsu merging together inside him. He opened a Garganta and jumped through to the sands of Hueco Mundo. The last thing he saw before leaving was Blut Vene forming on top of the boy's skin. A mother's love.


End file.
